Mags and Mudkip 2: Kyogre's Reign
by Fishlover
Summary: The sequal to 'Mags & Mudkip 1: Trust'. Mags and Mudkip have to stop the infamous Team Aqua, and to stop their evil ways of obtaining the legendary pokemon known as Kyogre.
1. A Fight For The Badge

_It's been a long time everybody. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I've been working on the other two fanfics, and one is completely done! anyway thank you for your patience everybody, even though this may be a short chapter! Now on to the story!_

Mags and Mudkip 2: Kyogre's Reign

Chapter 1

A Fight For The Badge

It was a blustery day at a local town, but of corse the sun was shining, as it seemed to glisten in the clear blue sky. The town's hilly areas were the hardest to climb, since the town was known to live by a nearby volcano. The volcanic ash usually covered plants which grew nearby the volcano, leaving the plants layered in a thin layer of volcanic ash. The place was slightly famous for their delicious lava cookies that pokemon devoured to cure their status ailments, and their hot springs that pokemon and people relaxed in to relieve their stress.

This town was very well known as Lavaridge town. A small yet quaint town northwest of Mauville city. Lavaridge town was very well known for their volcanic items, but the most well known thing about this town was the gym, and it's gym leader very well known as Flannery. The fire type gym leader.

The gym's battle field was wide, and it's layout was dirt, but for what? Maybe her type of pokemon needed this kind of battlefield for their advantage. A lone Slugma stands at one corner of the field, the shine showing down upon it's gooey body. The glare upon it's face staring at first second aggression at it's opponent at the other side of the battlefield. The eye contact never shook off.

On the other side of the battle field, an electric type pokemon. Short, but looks can be deceiving for it's strong features. It's fur colors were red and pale yellow, but he had a determined look upon his face, the same glare of the Slugma that was staring at him, never breaking the eye contact. His eyes glimmered like black opals, when the sun shown upon the battlefield, and the wind brushed up the fur behind his neck, sending a chill down the pokemon's spine. This pokemon was well known for his positive attitude, hence the nickname Positive, the species of the pokemon was a Plusle.

The trainer of the pokemon was determined as she felt her heart beating a mile a minute, and the blood rushing throughout her body from excitement. Her mudkip print bandana and her brown hair went along with the flow of the wind during the chilly afternoon. The trainers eyes shook for what was about to happen next, her fists were folded. The trainer was exited about her next battle and a fight for a badge so she could enter into the pokemon league. This pokemon trainer was well known as Mags.

Beside her was another pokemon, water type. His gills were orange, slimy sky blue skin shone when the sun shone down, making have a fragile sapphire looking appearance. Of course he seemed happy with joy, standing next to his beloved trainer and rooting his best friend on. He was well known as a sadistic Mudkip, well known for his wisecracks, but there were no jokes on the battlefield this time. This was serious. Mudkip had to say a final call to his buddy.

'' Mud kip mud, kip kip mud kip kip mud kip kip kip mud mud kip.'' (Hey Positive, you lose this first battle I shall tie you up and feed you to the Gyarados so fast it'll make your head spin.)

That comment just broke the aggressive glance at the Slugma. Positive whirled around to take a look at his buddy, who was just slightly humiliating him at the moment. Of course that moment just lasted for a few second, then he returned the aggressive glance towards the Slugma.

_Did he have to kill the moment?_, Positive thought, now rolling his eyeballs.

Mags glanced at her Mudkip,'' Please do not distract him. He needs his concentration... ever since the last gym battle.''

'' Mud kip... kip mud kip mud mud kip!'' (Oh yeah... the Manectric scared him then he fainted.)

Mags just had to snicker, but she knew she mustn't laugh. She had Positive's full support and trust, as so does Positive, and Mudkip to cheer his best buddy on, even though it may seem to fail.

Then a person came to the side of the field, the referee... holding the flags that'll be used for the upcoming battle... and to see who would win... Positive or Slugma?

_TBC..._

_R&R_

_Next chapter will come, but not after a long time. Sorry for the wait again._


	2. With The Wave Of A Flag

_Sorry sorry sorry! Forgive from a 3 month or 4 month update! I've been so busy with schoolwork and all, and forgot about my fanfics! Here's chapter 2, and I'd better be working on chapter 3 right now!_

Chapter 2

With The Wave Of A Flag

Silence was heard at Mags held her breath and eye contact focused on her opponent. Mudkip was also focused too, keeping his eyes upon his electrical friend. The referee now raised the flags over his shoulders, and about to say a few words.

'' This pokemon battle may now begin, only three pokemon may be used, no time limit...'', The referee said, now waving the flags,'' Let the battle begin!''

Positive jumped up high into the air to get himself properly motivated then landing back down upon his little feet. His left ear was tilted downwards in an angle, that serious look back upon his face was returning.

'' Positive go!'', Mags shouted.

Positive charged towards the Slugma. The Slugma staring at Positive, one eyebrow raised. What was this pathetic Plusle's attack?

Flannery couldn't help but snicker at this pointless Plusle's quirk,'' Slugma, block out this Plusle's vision using smokescreen.

The slugma nodded in agreement and then as soon as Plusle has charged close enough, Slugma has opened it's mouth and out came a cloud of thick smoke. Positive stopped in his tracks and began coughing, as he was in the middle of the thick smoke. Gagging for fresh air, Positive covered his mouth using his hands, and looking at his surroundings to look for the fastest route to escape through the thick smoke.

The Slugma could see Positive, preparing to attack again.

Flannery smirked,'' Okay now we've got this plusle in our hands. Slugma use flamethrower!''

Mags gasped then smirked. She had another plan in mind,'' Positive! Agility!''

Positive ran out from the thick and dodged the Slugma's attack. That slugma was still in the heavily thick smoke, still surrounding the battlefield. Mags smirked again.

Positive just stared at the cloud of thick black smoke, waiting for the next attack.

Mags smiled,'' Positive! Quick attack!''

Positive clenched his fists and was aiming for the Slugma, now looking around for the little electrical rodent.

Flannery gasped,'' Slugma! Reflect!''

Slugma could see Positive heading straight for him. Immediately he put up a barrier between him and Positive, rectangular in shape and a very clear looking very ''glass-like.'' Clear and see-through. Positive didn't notice this and kept on running towards the Slugma. He hit the 'glass' with a loud 'thump' and fell onto the floor. He collapsed and began to rub his head.

Mudkip put his paw over his face,'' Mud, mud kip mud kip mud.'' (oh, how embarrassing.)

Mags sighed, then grinned sheepishly,'' Positive return.''

Positive ran back to Mags' side, still rubbing his head from the pain.

Mudkip sighed,'' mad kip mud mud kip.'' (That was pathetic)

Mags sighed. Mudkip glanced and wondered what was gonna be the next pokemon that Mags was gonna send out. Mudkip stood up upon his four paws and then was prepared to get the job done.

Mags could see that Mudkip was ready for battle,'' No mudkip, you sit this one down.''

Mudkip gasped,'' mud?" (why?)

Mags pulled out from her backpack a shiny pokeball and glanced down at Mudkip, with a smile upon her face,'' I have another pokemon to send out.''

Mudkip's jaw dropped,'' Mud... mud kip!'' (No... not her!)

Mags grinned,'' Yes her.''

'' Mud kip kip mud kip mud.'' (We're gonna lose. Why do you have to send her out to the battlefield!)

'' So? what's wrong with that? We've been training.''

'' mud mud kip kip mud.'' (Why don't I believe you?)

'' Cause, you're always sleeping!''

'' Mud.'' (oh)

'' Well I'm gonna send her out!''

Mudkip sighed, as Mags threw the pokeball up into the air. Mudkip sighed as Positive stared.

''Plusle plus.'' (we're doomed)

'' Mud kip mud mud kip kip mud.'' (Mags has the brains of a Wobbuffet.)

Plusle nodded.

TBC...

R&R

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed._


End file.
